


Unexpected Gifts - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 4

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcyland Christmas Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Darcyland (Marvel), Darcyland Christmas Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Darcy would never have dreamed of asking forthem.





	Unexpected Gifts - Darcyland Christmas Challenge - Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> This one is yet another AU 'verse and it seriously exploded on me. It was only supposed to be 1/3 of this length...so...enjoy?

[ ](https://imgur.com/7hG5VV4)

Grimacing as she sucked down some cold coffee, Darcy continued scanning her computer screens. She needed to get the spreadsheet finished so she could enjoy the rest of her Christmas holiday in her best footloose and carefree fashion, but with only a few more days until the big day, she needed to wrap up her Christmas shopping too. The dual needs kept her fingers flying over the keyboard even as the rest of her fellow student workers packed up and left for the day. Lucky them.

Right now she needed to get both tasks done so she could go home - late again - and curl up on her couch with some spiked cocoa, her favorite fuzzy socks, and a sappy holiday movie.

“That’s her.” 

Even though the speaker clearly meant to keep her voice down, Darcy still heard the comment. Before she could stop her reaction, she felt her shoulders starting to hunch. Again with the insults. She knew she didn’t really fit in with the others at SHIELD Prep, but how did she always end up the target? _Not fair._ Okay, so there were other students targeted for the insults, threats, and bullying, but . . . right now she wasn’t in the mood to be fair. 

“She’s always on her phone or a laptop,” the unknown girl continued. “And the science department adores her even though she’s clearly out of her league with all those geniuses.” Darcy heard a soft snort of laughter. “Word is she’s sleeping with one or more of them so she can fit in.”

“Maybe she’s gifted with electronics?”

“Oh, no, trust me - that girl’s nothing special.” Now the voice took on a malicious edge. “No powers, no special skills - that anyone knows of, anyway. How else would a totally average person like that handle this school?”

Silence fell for a moment and she hoped they were leaving, but then two new voices joined the discussion.

“You know, I gotta wonder what Nat would say if she heard you talking shit about her best friend’s sister.”

“Natasha wouldn’t bother talking, Buck. She’d attack.”

“Good point. Looking to get your ass kicked _again_ , Belova?”

_Oh, no…not them._

Tempted to bury her face in her hands as discussion turned into a sniping session, Darcy forced herself to focus on the screens. Maybe if she pretended not to notice the scene going on in the hallway, they’d finish and go. While she appreciated the support, she would have been happy to go the rest of her school career without those two **ever** hearing some of the gossip she dealt with on a regular basis. Fate decided otherwise and now she’d have to deal with that fallout . . . as well as what would happen when they informed Clint and Natasha. No way in hell would they keep their mouths shut.

At which point the campus would become a battleground.

Darcy came to SHIELD Prep on a scholarship. The board’s official reasoning involved her hacking abilities and people skills, but she didn’t delude herself. Clint refused to leave her behind and they wanted him. Between his eyesight and the ability to sneak into most places undetected, they saw great potential for him in their organization. So they took her to make him happy. That didn’t mean they had to help her survive the place. 

Between mutants, enhanced humans, geniuses, and who knew what else, Darcy often felt like an unwanted mascot. 

She made friends, of course. Most of the students tended to be nice enough; only a small percentage seemed to be nasty, but they more than made up for their fewer numbers. Still, she’d gotten to know the science crew after being paired up with Jane Foster for a project. Jane did most of the real science work, but she failed at putting things into a format normal people understood. That became Darcy’s job. She’d done so well at translating Science into English that Professor Coulson offered her a work study position that allowed her to earn her science credits without actually having to take science.

Now she suffered through her classes, earning respectable if not glowing marks, and loved the time she spent in the labs watching people rearrange the laws of the universe.

Thanks to that connection, she’d branched out, making friends with Thor and his crew. Rambunctious and boastful, they could always be counted on to make her laugh. Though if Thor and Jane didn’t get their asses in gear, Darcy might pull her hair out . . . or lock them in a closet. 

Sif would help, and she knew the perfect way to bribe Volstagg into it too.

Her birdbrain of an adopted brother, Clint, went and fell in lust for his first assigned partner - a blonde woman who scared people when they pissed her off. Darcy didn’t get too close to Bobbi before the relationship crashed and burned, but it did bring Natasha Romanoff into their circle when Professor Hill rearranged partnerships. Clint and Tasha just clicked. People assumed the two of them went from partners to lovers, but both of them prized their friendship and, **both** of them being in recent breakups, neither of them wanted a romance right now. She crossed her fingers they would work out. Clint made Tasha smile while she protected him in ways Darcy couldn’t.

One day she wanted to be there, holding Tasha’s jacket when the redhead kicked Barney Barton’s ass.

With Tasha came her ex-boyfriend, Bucky Barnes, and his best friend, Steve Rogers. Darcy didn’t expect them to come around, not with the whole “ex-” thing, but apparently people could have amicable splits and still be friends. She always thought that idea a total myth. Bucky and Tasha pulled it off. Of course, part of that might be due to him turning to Steve instead of another girl. 

Darcy did her best to avoid the whole topic of the super guys when around the redhead. Her not-so-secret crush on **both** of them made it kind of uncomfortable. At least on _her_ side - Tasha thought the combination might work and made a suggestion that she woman up and **_act_** on the feelings.

Shouldn’t a girl be pissed at the very idea? But nope, not Tasha.

As of this moment, Darcy hadn’t taken her suggestion . . . and she sometimes wondered how long it would be before her friend carried out her threat to lock all three of them in a closet. The three of them had become friends though, something she never expected. She went to their games, cheering them on from the stands. They dragged her out of the labs, both together and separately. Any time an art show came to town, she made sure to let Steve know and kept him company when he went to see it. Bucky took her to clubs to dance. All three of them went to movies, restaurants, and even a few picnics. None of this helped her growing attraction - it wouldn’t take more than a hint of reciprocity for her to fall head over heels in love with them.

Now this had to happen?

The sound of voices died away and she heard light footsteps hurrying away. Now, if only the guys would keep going. _Let it go,_ she thought. _Please, please, let it go - get back to whatever you were doing._

A warm hand settled on her shoulder and she let her eyes slip closed. So much for that hope.

“Darcy?”

“Hey, Bucky.” Taking a deep breath, she forced her shoulders to relax. She turned and made an effort to smile at them. ”What’s up?”

Two pairs of blue eyes watched her, gazes steady and focused. Despite her best efforts, she knew they saw more than she wanted. Bucky’s eyes went to ice while a fire began to spark behind Steve’s. 

“How long, Doll?”

“Hmm?” She hummed a curious tone, lifting an eyebrow at Bucky.

“Don’t play dumb, Darce.” Steve caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. In a slow, gentle, but inexorable movement, he turned her to face him. “Dumb doesn’t suit you. How long has this been going on?”

“You can’t change people’s opinions, Steve.” 

“And you’re avoiding the question.”

Bucky pulled a chair over so he could sit next to her. “Just answer the guy’s question,” he advised. “Even you can’t outstubborn the punk.”

“I did it just last week!”

He chuckled at her automatic protest. “That was over him not taking care of himself,” Bucky retorted. “Completely different topic.” Sliding a little closer, he put an arm around her shoulders. “Now, spill. How long have you been putting up with this shit?”

Gaze shifting from one to the other, she realized they’d left her no escape and intended to get answers. Usually she enjoyed watching them tagteam people in a debate or an argument, but it sucked being on this side of the show. Slumping in her seat, she blew out a breath. “Let’s see, I’ve been here three years now? So, yeah, that sounds right - about three years.”

“What the fuck?”

She winced as Bucky bit off the harsh question. Before she said anything, Steve shifted his hold to cup her cheek. “Darcy-.”

“I’m not SHIELD material.”

“Like hell!”

This time both voices rang out in sharp denial, but she shook her head, dislodging Steve’s hold. “I’m not,” she repeated. “I don’t have powers or enhancements or anything like that. No genius IQ, no special skills, no nothing. I’m just a girl with a stubborn, overprotective big brother.”

“Knew I liked that guy.”

Huffing out a small laugh at Bucky’s mutter, she spread her hands. “So yeah, I’m not supposed to be here, so they target the easy mark.”

“They won’t do it again.”

“Steve…” Darcy sighed, giving him a look of patient exasperation.

“Or they can deal with us.” 

She twisted to turn the look on Bucky. “Hey, you’re supposed to be the sensible one!”

“What’s not sensible about wanting to help you?”

“Guys-.”

“Coulson turned over the science misfits to you,” Steve interrupted. “The only other person allowed to work with them is Pepper - and that’s because of Stark.”

“Yeah, but that’s just-.”

“Hill gives you all the most skittish newcomers,” Bucky added. “You’ve got the best record for helping people settle in.”

“Okay, so I know a few tricks and recommendations that the orientation skips, but-.”

“Even May gives you high marks.” Steve leaned back against a desk. “I think you impressed her with the sheer number of tasers you hid in your clothes.”

“Look, fine, I’m awesome, but that doesn’t-.”

“You trying to be difficult, sweetheart?” Before she managed a protest, Bucky used his hold on her to shift her out of her chair and onto his lap. She tried to pull away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Sit still and listen, you stubborn dame.”

“If you think you don’t belong, you’re wrong.” Steve folded his arms over his chest. “SHIELD needs people like you.”

“Why?” Flat disbelief colored her tone.

“Darcy…” He shook his head. “You took a bunch of territorial science geniuses and turned them into something more cohesive, something no one else managed to do. They actually _share_ now - ideas, equipment, plans. I think Pepper wants to adopt you.”

“Nat and I don’t open up to just anybody,” Bucky put in. “We’re considered antisocial, but we both hang out with you - by our own choice.” He rested his chin on her shoulder. “Given what I’ve seen of Barton, I’m willing to bet he started out the same as us. Something about you, Darce, it makes it easy to trust you.”

“I still don’t-.”

Steve straightened and stepped forward. “Since talking isn’t working, maybe we can try something else.”

Though his arms remained tight around her waist, she felt Bucky pull back. She began to turn, to see what he was doing, but then Steve’s hands cupped her face, holding her still. Her gaze shot back to him in time for him to press his lips to hers. For a moment, Darcy froze in surprise, but then she surrendered - to the feel of his mouth moving on hers, of his fingertips caressing her cheeks, her jawline, trailing down her neck before threading into her hair. 

After a minute or two - was it too long or too short a time? - Steve pulled back. New sparks glinted in that blue-eyed gaze as it raked over her. “You taste so good.”

Color flooded her cheeks as she stared at him, tongue darting out to catch the last taste of **him**. His eyes zeroed in on the movement. She thought he might kiss her again, but she saw him take a deep breath before stepping back.

“Damn.” Bucky heaved out a sigh. “I wanted to do that.”

Voice breathless and attention still focused on Steve, Darcy forced the words out. “Do . . . do what?”

“Make you blush, Doll.” His fingers flexed against her belly as he brushed his lips over the skin right behind her ear. She shivered and felt that mouth curve into a smile. “Note that spot, punk.”

“Noted.” Steve stood in front of them, the sparks growing, seeming to burst into flames as he watched them. 

“I . . . ah . . . what?”

“Sweetheart, we’ve been wanting to make a move on you for ages.”

“What?”

He shifted his hold on her, turning her so she sat across his lap instead of on it. “You are so fucking gorgeous.” Taking her chin in his free hand, he rubbed a thumb over her lower lip. “You’re gonna need to tell me no if you don’t want this kiss,” he warned her as he leaned down, his darkened gaze shifting from her mouth to her eyes and back. Another burst of heat shot through her as he drew closer. A breath away from his lips brushing hers, he paused. “Last chance, Darcy.”

Was it courage or recklessness that led her to say his name?

“Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me . . . please?”

She had no chance to think before he took her up on her offer, his mouth skimming over hers . . . once, twice . . . and then pressing down with firm intentions. His hand slid around to the back of her neck. The kiss stayed simple for a moment or two before he deepened it, taking full possession of her mouth. Nipping and tasting, he lavished attention on her, drawing her to return the favor.

“I’d be jealous,” Steve murmured as they pulled apart, “but worth the show.”

Blinking, trying to put her mind back to work, Darcy looked up to find Steve standing even closer, one hand on Bucky’s shoulder and the other combing through her hair. “I . . . I never . . . I mean . . .” Her voice trailed away. She couldn’t think of how to put her feelings into words.

“You willing to try this with us, Darcy?” Bucky’s question came out quiet, solemn - nothing like his usual talk. “You, me, and Steve?”

“Not an extra, not an addition, but a real trio?” Steve added.

The idea, and the images it brought to mind, caused her breath to grow short. She licked her lips, a thread of satisfaction shooting through her as both sets of eyes zeroed in on the motion. That small tell gave her the confidence to nod, relaxing further into their hold. “My relationship history sucks,” she began.

“We don’t-.”

“Let me finish,” she scolded Steve. He closed his mouth, shooting a glare at Bucky when the other man gave a soft chuckle. “It sucks,” she repeated, “but . . .” She paused and made herself take a breath, telling her doubts to shut the hell up. “I want to try.” The four words rushed out as if she feared not getting them said.if she didn’t hurry.

Despite the speed, Steve managed to catch the last word as it left her mouth with another kiss, this one drawn out and lingering. As he finally pulled back, Bucky latched his mouth on the skin at the crook of her neck. “Glad to hear that,” he muttered against it, not lifting his head. “So damn glad to hear that.”

“You made our whole night,” Steve agreed.

Her stomach grumbled and she flushed, making a face at the prosaic interruption. 

Steve’s eyes sparkled with humor, but he held back the laugh she saw building there. “How about dinner?”

That got Bucky’s attention. “Pizza or Thai?”

It felt odd, to still be sitting on Bucky’s lap, leaning against Steve, and listening to them discuss food. Her life seemed to be twisting and transforming, spinning out into a different shape from anything she’d dreamed of before. And instead of being scared, she felt this burn of excitement sliding through her veins.

“Darcy?”

“Yeah?” She pulled herself out of her thoughts to find both men watching her. “Sorry, I was thinking.”

Steve’s hand on her hair stilled. “Second thoughts?” 

“No!”

Smirks grew at her quick denial, but Steve smoothed his into a smile as she huffed at them. “I asked what you wanted for dinner - pizza or thai?”

“Uh, not pizza.”

“Got an issue with the pie, Darce?” Bucky frowned at her. “Pretty sure I’ve seen you eating it before.”

“No, no issues, really.” She made a face, wrinkling her nose. “And I’ll bet every time you can name, you saw me eating it with Clint.”

“Maybe…” He drew out the word, clearly trying to remember.

“Trust me, it’s true.” When both of them gave her curious looks, she offered a small shrug. “It’s a . . . thing between us. If either of us wants pizza, we call the other and make it whole family night.” She chewed on her lip, giving Bucky a dirty look when he smoothed his thumb over her mouth to pull it free. “Hey.”

“Sweetheart, if you want swollen lips, all you gotta do is ask.”

He moved to kiss her again, but Steve swept her up and put her on her feet. “We can pick up some Thai on our way home.”

Bucky scowled at him as she snagged her backpack. “You’re a punk.”

“And you’re a jerk.” Lacing his fingers with hers, Steve began to lead Darcy out of the room. “First we feed our girl, then we can look into more kisses.”

Darcy wanted to laugh, but she held herself to a wide grin. How the hell had the night gone from her spending the night alone on her couch to dinner and kisses with the two guys she’d had a crush on for the past year? She didn’t know and she didn’t care.

“Merry Christmas to me,” she murmured.

“And to us, Doll.” Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Bucky turn off the computers before striding after them. He gave her a warm smile. “Trust me - it’s a very Merry Christmas for us too.”

Steve chuckled. “God bless us, every one.”


End file.
